The Music of Love
by Wings of Hope27
Summary: The chipmunks and Chipettes were always just friends.But one day while on tour they start to notice their feelings. Regular pairs, Alvin and brittany, Eleanore and theodore, Simon and jeanette. Formerly Love Connections
1. Going to the mall

**Hi guys! This is my first story. I'm sorry it's so short but I had to do it on a school night. Please be nice! Oh and I'm sorry it isn't that funny! ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

The Chipettes:

Brittany sadly glanced out her window. She was upset that today was the last day of summer and the fact that she probably was going to be the only one of her friends that didn't have a boyfriend.

"Why are you so sad?" said Jeanette standing behind Brittany.

Brittany jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. "Hi Jeanette! What are you going to do today because I'm really bored?"

Jeanette glared at her sister. "You only want to know what I'm doing today because you're bored"

Brittany shrugged "No! I want to know because I want to hang out with you."

Jeanette was surprised. The only time Brittany wanted to hang out with her is when she a project due. "You must really be bored Brittany."

"I know!" She yelled and plopped down on her bed.

"Where are all your friends?" Jeanette asked Brittany sitting down on her bed.

Brittany sighed. "They are all with their boyfriends!" She yelled and her sister felt sorry for her.

"How about me, you, and Eleanor go to the mall today?" Said Jeanette standing up.

Brittany shot up when she heard the word mall. "Sure! Let's get Eleanor." She said and they ran out her room.

The Chipmunks:

Alvin walked to each side of his room wondering what 'special' thing he would do today because it is the last day of summer. It was hard to decide but he got it down to two choices. One, He could play a trick on the Chipettes. Two, He could go to the mall and hang out with his friends or drag his brothers along and spend their allowance. He shrugged the thoughts off because he had already decided. He ran to Simon's room where Simon and Theodore were talking.

"Do you guys want to go to the mall today?" He asked his brothers

Simon rolled his eyes. Every time he took them to the mall they ended up being broke. "Are you planning on spending our money?" Simon asked.

Alvin smiled because that was exactly what he was going to do. "No! I would never use your money. Besides I've been saving mine."

Simon shook his head in doubt. "How much money do you have?"

Alvin was worried. He only saved $5.00. "Don't worry about it. Let's go!" He said and pulled his brothers down stairs and out the door.

* * *

**How did you like it? The next chapter will be longer(I promise) and there will be crushes. The start of the next chapter will be in Jeanette's POV. Bye!**


	2. The brawl at the mall

**The Chipettes: **

Jeanette's POV

After Brittany dragged us to the mall we ended up going to her favorite store. Claire's. It might not be a clothes store but when she's there it's like it is a clothes store.

"Brittany can we go to another store? I'm tired of Claire's." whined Eleanor

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Fine Ellie but after that we come back to Claire's for lip gloss" she said and we left Claire's we then went to Gap. I didn't really like shopping but for Brittany's sake I would go.

"Brit can we go to Borders?" I asked because I was bored.

"But I HATE Borders Jean." She complained.

I rolled my eyes. "You hate all stores that don't involve clothes, lip gloss, or jewelry."

Brittany put her hands on her hips. "Because book stores are B-O-R-I-N-G. Boring!"

"They wouldn't be boring if you read a book in them." I said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't read in them because I have better things to do!"

I sighed and turned around to go but then I saw……. The chipmunks!

"Chipmunks!" I yelled randomly

Brittany looked at me. "What!" she yelled.

We haven't seen the chipmunks since the end of the school year. Partly because we went to Florida for half of the summer and because Brittany hates Alvin for always talking about her.

"The chipmunks are here." I told her and immediately her face turned red.

She was about to run towards them but Eleanor and I held her back. She was still mad about what Alvin said about her in school.

_Flash Back: _

_**Everyone in class was in a circle talking. Alvin and Brittany were arguing about who was the better singer. **_

"**I bet I could beat Alvin at a singing contest at any time on any day." Said Brittany. **

**Alvin laughed. "I bet that you couldn't beat me right now." **

_**Brittany shrugged then started singing. She was a little off because she was sick the day before. But of course Alvin took advantage of this and started **_**laughing**_**. **_

"**She sounds like a sick horse!" he yelled and everyone started laughing. **

**Brittany got mad. "That's not true!" she yelled but everyone still laughed.**

_**She was about to tackle Alvin but I held her back.**_

_End of flash back_.

As we were holding Brittany back the Chipmunks saw us and Alvin started laughing.

**Chipmunks: **

**Alvin's POV **

As we were roaming around the mall we noticed the Chipettes. I suddenly remembered what happened the last day of school.

"Guys let's go 'greet' the girls." I said and walked over to them.

"Hi guys" Jeanette said struggling to hold Brittany back.

"Hi girls. Hi Britt-"I didn't get to finish because Brittany grabbed my collar.

"Listen Alvin. Don't ever embarrass me in class again or else you'll go to school with a black eye!" she yelled

I was frightened but nodded my head in response. "Got on the wrong side of the bed Brittany?" I asked her.

She didn't reply.

"She's just a bit cranky Alvin." Said Eleanor sweetly.

"No I'm not!!" yelled Brittany. She then dragged her sisters toward the next store.

"Alvin I think she's still mad about that joke last year." Said Simon.

I was sad because I liked her a little but didn't know how to respond when she is mad like that.

"Alvin can we go to the food court because we've been roaming around the mall for an hour." Said Theodore.

"Sure Theo lets go." I said and we walked to the food court.

**Chipettes: **

**Brittany's POV **

I was still fuming about the encounter with Alvin. I've been waiting to do that for so long and he still makes me mad after I get it off my chest.

"Britt are you okay?" asked Eleanor.

I managed a smile. "I'm fine Ellie." I told her.

"Britt are you sure? Because you were extremely mad at Alvin." She said.

"Ellie I promise I'm fine." I reassured her.

We then proceeded to walk out the mall. I was glad we left. I didn't have to walk around knowing HE was still there.

When we got home I went to my room. I needed some time alone to think.

I liked Alvin but he is so frustrating.

As I was thinking the doorbell rang I went to go get it.

I was so surprised at who it was.

"Hi Brittany."


	3. Do I really like you?

Hi Guys!!! I change my mind this is definitley my favorite chapter! It is my favorite couple thinking about thier feelings! That is why I love it. Please give me good reviews!!! Enjoy!!!! BYE!!!

* * *

**The Chipettes: **

_**Brittany's POV **_

"Hi Brittany"

I was so shocked that Alvin was here. "What do you want Alvin?"

"I wanted to say that I'm so-"He didn't finish his sentence.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I said and smirked

"No. I just can't say sorry to you." He said and I was offended.

"I know we're enemies but that was just rude!" I said then slammed the door in his face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled back while banging on the door.

"Yeah right you twerp!" I yelled back.

"Just because I bother you sometimes doesn't give you the right to call me a twerp! I prefer menace! I think?" he said and I giggled.

"Fine! You are a menace to society!" I yelled and laughed

"I heard a laugh! Just come out so we can sort things out?" he asked

"Let me think…NO!" I Said and raced up the stairs to Jeanette's room.

"Jean! He attempted to apologize!" I said and jumped on her bed.

"Really? That's not the Alvin I know." She said and looked confused.

I looked at my sister. "Jean I thought you were smart." I said

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I am smart!" she yelled back.

I shook my head. "If you were smart you would know that because he apologized means he likes me!" I said and sighed dreamily.

"I didn't know you liked him?" she asked me.

"I don't. I just like the fact that he likes me." I said and laid on her bed.

After I left her room, I immediately ran to my room and grabbed my journal. I looked under my bed to the lockbox and unlocked it. There it was covered in pink with red hearts on it. I recorded everything that happened today. I did like Alvin though but I would never tell Jean that. Maybe I could yell Ellie? Well that doesn't matter because all I care about is what I experienced with Alvin today.

**The Chipmunks: **

**Alvin's POV**

After I left the Chipette's house I went home to discuss this with Simon.

"Simon do you think she likes me?" I asked him while looking up at the ceiling above my bed.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated Brittany?" he asked.

"I….I did but….I don't know now." I said confused.

Simon stared at me. "Well if you really want to know if she likes you why don't you call her?" he asked.

"I went over there already but it didn't seem like she wanted to talk." I told him as I rolled over to look at him.

"We might find out tomorrow because we start school." He said.

I thought about it. "I'll just have to track her down then." I said.

Simon shook his head. "Just don't take the negative approach and don't offend her in any way." He told me

I just waved his ideas off. "How do you know so much about girls anyway?" I asked him.

He blushed. "Well..Uh…" he was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I get it Simon. You already like a girl don't you?" I asked him.

He blushed again but didn't reply.

"Boys it's time for bed!" Dave called to us.

I hadn't realized how much time I had spent. It was already 8:00pm.

I crawled into my bed. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't keep my mind off of Brittany. Every time I closed my eyes, there she was smiling at me. I almost thought that I was going crazy. I've never thought about a girl this much before. I had to do something about this.

The next day was the first day of school.

"Alvin wake up!" yelled Simon in my ear.

I was so startled that I fell out of my bed. "Simon why'd you yell in my ear?!" I said and he smirked.

"You should have been awake." He said and I glared at him.

**The Chipettes: **

**Jeanette's POV **

I woke up excited about the first day of school. I went to Brittany's room expecting her to be asleep but to my surprised she was wide awake with her clothes already on.

"I must have gone crazy because I know you didn't get up early." I told her.

"Hey Jean. I woke up really early for some weird reason." She told me.

I looked at her confused. "What reason was that because I would love to know it?" I told her.

She scoffed at my joke. "I don't know. That is why it is so weird." She said.

I was starting to get suspicious. She never woke up early. There was only one thing I could do. I waited until she left to go downstairs. Then I reached under her bed and took her diary. I read the section under last night.

_Dear Diary: _

_I don't know what has come over me. I just had a dream about Alvin! I just can't stop thinking about his smile. Or how goofy he is. Secretly he always makes me laugh. I think I might have a crush on him. But I definitely won't tell Jean. She'll make a big deal about it. Maybe I should tell Ellie though. She's really quiet. Maybe she could keep a secret. Never mind that, I just want to figure out the reason why I dream about him. I might like him and I might not. I guess I'll find out tomorrow at school. I hope! _

_Love,_

_Brittany_

After I read that I was in complete shock about two things. One, I could not believe that she wouldn't tell me! I'm her sister for goodness sake! But she can tell Ellie but not me! I couldn't believe it. Two, I can't believe that she might like Alvin. I thought they would be the most impossible couple in the world! Her diary is just full of secrets. I might need to keep this for evidence. After I read this page I ran to my room and stuffed the diary under my mattress. Brittany would never think to look there.

**Brittany's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was now walking to the bus stop to go to my first day of school. I was really hyped up. Then Alvin came to the bus stop and I immediately started to blush about what I was thinking last night. I also started to think about his amazing smile and how he makes me laugh……WAIT!!!!! Why am I thinking about this anyway? I shook it out of my thoughts. Now I knew I was going crazy.

**The Chipmunks: **

**Alvin's POV **

At the bus stop I couldn't help myself but to at least glance at Brittany. She looked really nice today. I can't get her out of my mind.

**The Chipettes: **

**Jeanette's POV**

I saw the way Alvin and Brittany were looking at each other. This is really suspicious. I can't wait to find out what she says in her diary tonight. I'm really sounding diabolical like Alvin. This school year is going to be really weird!

* * *

**How did you like it?! Please tell me how you like it in the reviews! I might even put you in the next chapter! Chapter 4 will be up really soon! BYE!!!!!!!**


	4. The wrong note and the new kid

**The Chipettes: **

**Brittany's POV**

The feelings haven't stopped yet so I have decided to avoid Alvin the whole day.

When we got our schedules we all went over them.

"Britt what do you have 1st period?" Alvin asked from behind me.

My cheeks turned pink again. "Uhhh…….Gym" I said without turning around to look at him.

Alvin got excited. "Me too!" He yelled.

"Uh ….Cool. I have to go. See you later." I said and ran after my sisters who were walking away

When I caught up to them we continued to walk to our classes.

Ellie had gym with me (thank goodness) but Jean had science. (Duh!)

In gym I saw Alvin with his friends and talking. I was relieved that he didn't see me but I hid behind things anyway.

As soon as the gym bell rung I dashed out the door and went to math. Luckily Alvin wasn't in my math class. Instead Jeanette was. As we were in class I gave Jeanette a note. That said:

Jean I need your help!

Why Britt?

I think I like someone that I hate.

Who are you talking about?

I think I like Alvin…a little

Have you gone mad? He is your mortal enemy!

I know!

I have an Idea to get him off your mind. Make a letter that says you don't like him.

But don't give it to him!

That is a great idea Jean.

You're welcome.

**The Chipmunks**

**Simon's POV **

The first day of school was great. I have most of my classes with Jeanette. Who, I think is extremely smart and beautiful! Enough of my problems. At lunch Alvin told me that he needed a way to get Brittany out of his mind.

"Make a letter that says you don't like her and read it every time you have those thoughts." I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks Simon."

**Alvin's POV **

I was in History when I started writing the letter. Then a new student entered the room.

Mr. Henry greeted him and then faced the class. "Students this is Trey Barton our new classmate." He said and pointed trey to the empty seat next to me.

He looked over at me. "Hey what's up I'm Trey. What's your name?"

"I'm Alvin Seville. I already knew your name though." I said to him.

He nodded. "Do you like music?"

I smiled. "Sure I like it. Why?"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't happen to know any music producers would you?"

"My dad is a music producer." I said

"Do you think he can represent me?" He asked

I realized something. "You're Trey Barton! The one with the hit single!"

He shook his head. But little did I know, I yelled it out in front of the whole class. Unfortunately my teacher heard me too.

"That's a detention Alvin." Said Mr. Henry.

My jaw dropped. I didn't say anything back. I just sat down angrily.

"Sorry dude." Trey said.

**The Chipettes**

**Brittany's POV**

Before 6th period I gave Jeanette my letter I wrote.

"Put it in my locker please?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Fine Brittany, I'll put it in your locker." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks Jean!" I said and went to science.

**Jeanette's POV **

As I was walking down to Britt's locker I bumped into someone and dropped the letter.

"Sorry." I told the person and picked the letter up. I put it in Brittany's locker.

**Brittany's POV**

I went to my homeroom after science and got the letter in my locker. I was starting to think about him again so I decided to read it in homeroom.

_Dear Brittany, _

_ I don't like you at all! Why would I even think such a silly thing? I think you are dumb and I don't need to like you. Not liking you was the best decision I have ever made in my whole entire life. You are not cute at all. This just reminds me of how much I don't like you. _

_Signed,_

_Alvin._

After I read this I felt tears swell up in my eyes. He doesn't like me at all? I ran to the bathroom and cried.

**The Chipmunks. **

**Alvin's POV **

Simon agreed to hold my letter for safe keeping and give it back to me during homeroom. I was thinking about Brittany the whole time. So as soon as he gave it to me I opened it right away.

_Dear Alvin, _

_I think you are the most disgusting thing on earth. I don't know how a girl could like a creature as ugly and horrid as you. I absolutely hate you and think your face is disgusting. You are the most horrible person on the face of the earth. _

_From,_

_Brittany_.

After I read this I had a hole in my heart. Now I wished that Brittany fell into the hole and could never get out.

**The Chipettes: **

**Jeanette's POV**

I walked through the hallway and found Brittany with a letter she found and she was crying. I read it and quickly realized that I grabbed the wrong note!


	5. Alvin Who?

**Hey Guys!! I like this episode but I'm really sorry that this episode is short! You can blame my brother for rushing me. The next one will be way longer than this. Enjoy it anyway!!**

**BYE!!!!**

* * *

**The Chipettes: **

**Jeanette's POV **

"Brittany…Um I…think I….grabbed the wrong…..note." I said.

She stopped crying and was furious. "I was depressed over nothing?! Jean!!" she yelled.

"I'm really sorry Britt." I said

She didn't reply. Instead she sped down the hallway.

**Brittany's POV **

I was furious at Jean but I had to go straighten things out with Alvin. Even though I didn't want to see him. When I saw him I got excited.

"Alvin I think there was a mix-up in our letters." I told him.

But he didn't reply. Instead he turned and started walking away.

I called after him but he didn't answer. Now I was mad at him. Sometimes Alvin is a bone-head. I walked down the hallway furiously until I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I said

He smiled. "It's okay."

"I'm Brittany. You must be the new kid." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm the new kid in town my name is trey." He said.

We started to walk. "Do you sing?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I actually have a hit single already." He said.

I smiled. "That's cool. I'm in the music business myself."

"Cool. So what was that about over there? You were yelling." He said.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. My 'friend' was mad at me." I said.

"Hey do you and you're friends want to come to my party tomorrow?" he asked.

I blushed. "Sure. What time is the party?"

"It starts at seven. You can bring anybody you want." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks Trey. I'll be there."

After this brief conversation I was in my home room with my sisters.

"You guys can come to Trey's party too." I said after I told them about our conversation.

They were really excited to go. I invited a lot of people after that.

**Alvin's POV **

After I walked away from Brittany I started to feel bad. So as usual I went to talk to Simon.

"Well I think you need to relax and just don't talk to her for a while, Because if she's mad I'm afraid she might kill you." He said.

I glared at him. "HA ha very funny."

"Alvin did you hear about Trey's party?" Simon asked.

"What Party?!" I exclaimed.

**Brittany's POV**

"So Britt did you forget about Alvin?" Jean asked.

I was too excited about the party to know what she was talking about.

"Alvin who?" I replied.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! I need a name for a 'girlfriend that Alvin is going to have in the next chapter. It would be nice if you could help me out by putting down name in your reviews. BYE!!!!!!**


	6. Jealous?

**HI Guys!!! I would like to thank KALI101 for the name of Alvin's girlfriend. You put a lot of names so it was still hard to choose. But I chose the perfect one and to everyone who put a name down. Anyway.....ENJOY!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**The Chipettes: **

**Brittany's POV**

I couldn't wait until the party. I was already forgetting about Alvin. I invited everyone I knew. Well….accept Alvin.

"Britt we are going to be late. You've been getting ready for the past two hours." Complained Eleanor.

I rolled my eyes. "Ellie, it's a party. I have to look good." I told her.

She put her hands on her hips. "If you don't come down in five minutes we're leaving without you."

I rushed down stairs. "Let's go." I said and we left.

Trey's party was at his house. But it was in his backyard. The decorations were awesome. He had these really cool lights that lit up is whole backyard no matter how dark it was outside. He had a dance floor and a Dj station. When we go there most people were already there. I saw Trey at the Dj station. I ran up to him and greeted him.

"Hi Trey!" I said

He looked over to me and smiled. "Hey Brittany. I'm glad you came." He said.

I smiled. "I told you I would be here."

"Yeah you did, I see you invited everybody." He said.

I shrugged. "I invited everybody I knew."

He laughed. "Looks like you knew the whole school."

I giggled. "It does look like that doesn't it?"

After we talked I looked around and saw Alvin. What was he doing here? I didn't invite him. I wanted to go over and confront him but I knew he would probably ignore me again.

I just stayed there with Trey for a while glancing over to Alvin a couple times. After a while I saw him with a girl and an angry emotion came over me. It was jealousy. I never thought that in a million years I would be jealous of Alvin. But it finally happened. I was Jealous.

**The Chipmunks: **

**Alvin's POV**

I heard that Trey was having a party. He told Brittany that she could invite whoever she wanted. But she didn't invite me. She must be mad that I ignored her. I wished that I had never done that. I went to go apologize to her but she was talking to trey. At that very moment I was jealous of Trey and Brittany. I wanted her to like me instead of Trey. So I did the only thing I could do. I got a girlfriend. Her name is Blair. She likes me, but I feel bad for using her. I didn't want to but it is worth it for a girl like Brittany. So even though I wasn't invited Blair and I went to Trey's party. The party was fun but then a slow song came on. I danced with Blair but it didn't feel right so I went over to Brittany.

"Brittany. Do you want to dance?" I asked her.

She looked over at me. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me." She said

"Please Brittany, just one dance." I begged.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said and I led her onto the dance floor.

She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. The dance was nice. I had so many feelings and thoughts going through my head. We looked into each other's eyes. I even thought I saw her smile. But eventually I leaned in and she leaned in……but the song ended and we stopped dancing. She went back to her spot next to Trey and I was disappointed. I was really close to a kiss but the song ended. Eventually I was back to dancing with Blair.

"Alvin I was wondering if you really do like me?" Blair asked.

"I..uh..I do." I do.

She rolled her eyes. "Then why did you just dance with someone else." She said and walked away.

Tonight wasn't such a good night. At the end of the party I caught up with Brittany.

"Brittany I was really close to getting a kiss back there." I said.

She smiled. "Fine, I'll give you a kiss." She said.

I puckered my lips but instead I felt her soft lips on my cheek.

"There's your kiss." She said and walked away.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review to tell me if you do!! nice reviews only!!! The next chapter will be up soon!!**


	7. Kisses and Spiders

**Hi! This is my favorite chapter! You'll know why after you read it! This chapter is so awesome!!! Review!!!!!! AND**

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks**

**

* * *

****The Chippettes:**

**Brittany's POV**

I was happy about the progress that I made with Alvin. Even though I wasn't sure of my feelings, I'm slowly starting to realize that I like him. But I push that out of my mind while I'm at home. A couple days after the party we got a letter saying that we were going on a tour- **(A/N: yes, in the beginning of the school year.) -**with the chipmunks. I sighed and went to tell my sisters the news.

"What?!" Exclaimed Jeanette when I told her.

I shrugged. "At least we don't have to wake up early." I said

Jeanette glared at me. "Why are you taking this so easily?" she asked.

"I'm going to be with Alvin for 4 months." I said. **(A/N:** **They are going on a European tour.) **

"Of course you are." Said Jeanette while rolling her eyes.

Brittany put her hands on her hips. "At least I have something to look forward to!" I said while glaring at her. **(A/N: This fight went on for a long time.)**

Then Eleanor stepped in. "Please don't fight! I hate when you guys fight." She said and pouted.

Even though Jeanette gets on my nerves, I can't stand when either one of them gets upset. I sighed. "I'm sorry Ellie. I didn't mean to upset you." I said and gave her a hug. I glanced over at Jeanette expecting her to hug Ellie too. She stayed strong and didn't give in but soon she sighed and gave her a hug.

After we hugged her and apologized I went to my room and started to pack. I wanted to look nice with Alvin there. I didn't know why I was thinking this about him like this but…I was starting to enjoy it. I stopped packing and went to my diary to record my day. But when I looked under my bed my lock box was unlocked and my diary was…….GONE!!!!!

**Jeanette's POV **

I was mad at Brittany for a little while but I soon forgot and went to pack. I was looking for my favorite book when I stumbled upon…Brittany's Diary!!? Oops? I usually just read it after she records her day then return it but I guess I forgot. (He he…) I just hope she doesn't figure it out before I can return it. Then (as if on cue) I heard Brittany shriek. Uh oh. Then she ran into my room. I just sat on my bed with her diary in my hands.

She glared at me. "Jean!!!" she shrieked

I was speechless. I didn't say anything until a couple minutes later. "Uh…I found it?" I said knowing that it wasn't going to work.

Brittany calmed down. "Jean….Why did you do this?" she asked me.

"You wouldn't tell me what was going on one day so I looked at it…..Then it became a habit." I said guiltily.

"But you invaded my privacy!" she said.

I sighed. I felt extremely guilty now. "I'm sorry." I said.

She came over and gave me a hug. **(A/N: awww a sister moment. *Tears in eyes* It's so beautiful!) **

She sighed. "It's okay. I forgive you." She said.

I was confused. Did Brittany and Eleanor switch brains or something?

"Brittany are you okay?" I asked concerned because she never acted like this before.

She let go of the hug and looked at me. "I….I think…. I think I like Alvin." She said

**The Chipmunks **

**Alvin's POV **

When I got the letter saying that we're going to be touring with the Chippettes I was ecstatic. I wanted to see Brittany. But I'm not sure if she really wants to see me as much as I want to see her? I shook that thought out of my head and went to pack. An hour after I started Simon came to my room.

"Alvin we are not only touring with the Chippettes." He said.

I was confused. "Who else are we touring with?" I asked.

Simon sighed. "Trey Barton." He said.

I thought I felt a vein pop in my head. I was angry at Trey because he tried to steal Brittany at the party.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I was only awakened by Simon's voice.

"Alvin?" he said.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Of course I'm okay." I said.

"Then why did you face turn dark red?" he asked.

I looked in the mirror and Simon was right.

"I'm a little frustrated." I said.

Simon shook his head. "No, you're mad that you and Trey will be on tour together." He said.

"Uh….No! I'm not mad." I said.

Simon smirked. "Then you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" I yelled.

Simon was making me mad now. "Then you have to be mad." He said.

"I'm not mad I'm Jealous!" I blurted out. After I said that my eyes were wide.

Simon just smiled. "I knew it." He said and walked away.

Simon knew how to get me to talk and that is what makes me mad at him all the time.

I sat down to think about what I just said. I just told somebody that I was jealous. It felt good but bad. I really didn't understand my feelings but soon I will.

***A couple days later* **

**The Chipettes **

**Brittany's POV **

We are preparing to get on the plane to Paris. I was a little bummed out that Trey was coming too but he was a friend to talk to.

We got to the airport and Alvin was there. I blushed. But I was in the back so nobody saw me blush.

We had a private jet **(A/N: They're celebrities they should have a private Jet right?) **That had three seats in each row. I thought my sisters would sit next to me but they didn't. I ended up being in the middle of Trey and Alvin. Great. I was afraid to fall asleep because I thought I would put my head on somebody's shoulder.

When I was starting to drift off to sleep I leaned over to Trey's side. "Brittany!" said Alvin and my head shot up.

I looked at him. "What!" I hissed.

"Uh...I thought I was a spider on your leg. "He said.

I shook my head slightly. "Really Alvin? A spider? On a jet?" I said and leaned my head back on my seat.

The rest of the trip was fine and I didn't lean on anyone's shoulder.

**The Chipmunks**

**Alvin's POV **

When we got to Europe we went to our hotel. I got settled and decided to go to the Chipettes room. When I got there Brittany answered the door after I knocked.

I blushed. "Hey Britt. Can I come in?" I asked and she let me in. I looked around her room.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked her.

"They went to check out the hotel." She said.

After a while we sat down and talked. Then we started to talk about a serious issue. Our feelings.

"Alvin what was wrong with you on the jet?" She asked me.

I blushed. This was the moment of truth. "I thought I saw a Spider on your leg." I said and laughed nervously.

"Okay. I want you to tell me about your feelings." She said.

I took a deep breath. "I think I like you Britt but I'm not really sure." I told her.

She blushed and smiled. "Really? We might just figure out your feelings right now." She said and started leaning in.

When she started leaning in my heart skipped a beat. I leaned in too. Then I felt her lips against mine and I felt like I was on a cloud.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Tell me which part was your favorite part in your reviews!!!! I loved the end of this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**OMG!!!!!! This was perfect!!!!! But what will trey do? What will Brittany's sisters think? What will simon say to Alvin? Why am I asking questions? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!! I need at least 5 more reviews for the next chapter! BYE!!!!!!!**


	8. Two Kisses in one day

**Brittany's POV **

When we broke apart I looked at him and blushed. I was afraid to say anything. "That was...nice." I said blushing. "UH...Yeah." Alvin replied avoiding my eyes. Maybe I came on too strong. "So...Did you like it?" I asked. "Uh...I have to go...I'll talk to you later Brittany." he said and walked out the door. Okay so maybe I did come on a little strong ,but that just ruined my day. Did he like it or not? What was his answer? This is killing me! I just need some air...thats all. I walked out of the hotel and walked around for a little. Then, while I was walking, I crashed into somebody. "Sorry..I wasn't looking." I said getting up from the ground. "Thats okay. Brittany? Why are you walking out here by yourself." he said. It was trey. "I...uh...just need to think about stuff." I replied sadly. "Oh...Okay... Do you mind if I walk with you then?" he asked. "I smiled a little. "Sure...I could use some company." I said. "And we really need to stop bumping into each other like that." he said and I giggled.

The chipmunks:

**Alvin's POV **

After the kiss I left and went straight to the hotel room. "Simon Brittany kissed me." I said and sat down on the bed next to his. "What happened afterwards?" he asked. "She said it was nice then I said 'Uh...Yeah' Then she said 'did you like it?' then I said I had to go then left." I said. "I think you should have said something when she asked you if it was okay." He said and sat down on his bed. "Why?" I asked. "Because she probably feels like you didn't like the kiss." he said. "What! But I did like it." I said and stood up. "Then go tell her." He said then turned on the t.v. I went into the hallway then ran to the girls' room. I held my fist up about to knock but I hesitated for a couple minutes. I knocked and Eleanore answered. "Eleanore, have you seen Brittany?" I asked. "No. Jean's out looking for her." Oh no! She ran off because I didn't answer her. "Thanks Eleanore!" I yelled while I was running down the hallway to the elevators. I got to the elevators and I saw that there was a bunch of people waiting for the elevator. I decided not to wait and went to the stairs. But I forgot that we were on the top floor. By the time I got to the lobby I know that my feet were red. I was really tired but I was determined to get to brittany.

The Chipettes:

**Jeanette's POV**

When I got to the elevators everyone was there. I was able to squeeze through the crowd squeeking excuse me's and thank you's. I got to an elevator that was nearly full. I got in and was squished by two other people. When it finally got to the lobby I exhailed a long breath that I'd been holding for a long time. When you're in an elevator with a lot of people for a long time, someone is probably gonna get stinky. After breathing for a couple minutes I went to look for Brittany. I found her walking outside with Trey. She was giggling and laughing a lot. This wasn't good if she wanted to be with Alvin. I stood there watching-or spying- from behind a tree. They had stopped walking and were smiling and talking a lot. Then the unthinkable happened...I was about to yell no but then I heard someone yelling Brittany's name behind me.

The Chipmunks

**Alvin's POV**

I ran into the lobby and took a quick breath which I have already took many times while running down the stairs but I had to take another one before searching for brittany. I heard the elevator bell ring which means the elevator came down. I was so fast that I beat the elevator. I heard someone exhale loudly, then run off somewhere. I was too busy breathing to see who it was. I was starting to get tired but I knew I had to do this for brittany. I continued to run. I ran around the whole hotel and didn't see her. Then when I took another break I saw Jeanette. She was hiding behind a tree for some reason. When I finished breathing I stretched then walked over to jeanette slowly because I think she's spying on somebody. **(A/N: I know I'm making Alvin kinda lazy but wouldn't you be tired if you had to walk down about 28 floors? Yeah I thought so...Oh! and Alvin forgot that Jeanette was also looking for Brittany.)** When I got up to her I saw what she was spying on "BRITTANY!" I screamed.

The Chipettes

**Brittany's POV**

Trey and I have been walking for about thirty minutes already. He's made me laugh and giggle all through the thirty minutes. Right now we're talking about how our teachers at school act. "I really don't like Mr. Martin he's too srict. Its like if you ask him a question he always answers with go to class, even if you're in class." said Trey and I was laughing. "He is totally like that!" I said while laughing. "Don't get me started on ." he said and I instantly knew what he was talking about. She has this really funny voice and when she's writing on the board and talking, everyone tries to hold in their laughs. I was laughing so hard right now and he kept telling jokes and doing imitations of our teachers. Trey is seriously hilarious. I wished Alvin was this hilarious with me instead of always walknig away and stuff. I mean really what boy do you know walks out after a kiss? UUUHHGGG! He gets me soooooo mad sometimes when I think about him. "Whats wrong Brittany?" Trey asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "Nothing...Its just something that happened earlier today with Alvin." I said. "What happened?" he asked. "Well I kissed him then I asked him if he liked it and then he just left leaving me with questions about if I'm a horrible kisser or not." I said sadly. "Really? Well I can figure that out." he asid and before I got to reply he kissed me...


End file.
